


Lemons

by SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas



Series: What is the meaning of life? (Not this) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas/pseuds/SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas
Summary: "Well that was boring, though the music was pretty good""Wha-HOW Did you get here?!""Yes"
Series: What is the meaning of life? (Not this) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548595
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Lemons

Gabriel stands in position, ready to wreak havoc.

"Nooroo, Dark wings RISE!"

*Transformation Sequence* 

"Well that was boring, though the music was pretty good"

Hawkmoth turns to see a teenage girl "Wha-HOW Did you get here?!"

"Yes"

"..."

"Have a lemon"

A lemon proceeded to hit Hawkmoth in the face.

"What the f-"

Another lemon

"No Swearing" warned the girl

"I do what I want just watch m-"

A big lemon hit him in the head 

"Ugh. s-*lemon*FINE, at least let me send my akuma"

The girl thought for moment "I allow it"

"Thank you" Hawkmoth sent out an akuma, too tired to make a cool speech

*2 hours later*

"So how's your day?" 

"You're still here?"

"Well I can't exactly leave" 

"Oh! *lemon*"

"Well make yourself at home since you are to stay here and no where else, since you know my identity"

"Fine by me"

"What is your name by the way"

"Oh! sorry I haven't introduced myself. Hello I am Life.E.Mon, but my friends call me "Lemon Girl" 

"Wait your first name is "Life"?

"Yeah" Lemon Girl smiled

"And your most notable characteristic is that you give people lemons"

"Yup"

"..."

"..."

"I'm going to leave now" 

"That's fair, bye Butterfly Man"

Gabriel was descending down the platform when he said "Don't call me that"

"Okay Bye"

And he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> At first "Lemon Girl" was supposed to be Marinette...well now I have created...this.


End file.
